love is ageless
by Transformers forever
Summary: ratchet finds a new love


Sam and Ericka were on there their Honeymoon, and the autobots were coming back from Washington D.C. and Prime took a back road. He went down a old road that had a dead end.

"Prime, what are we doing?" Jacky asked driving next to her soon to be mate.

"I thought we should take a break, out of town. I mean there is nothing better to do" Prime said, coming to a stop. There was a river and lots o shade trees.

"cool" the bee twins said, as they transformed. When they transformed everyone else did too. Honeybee and bumblebee laid down in the sun. Prime sat down by the river and crossed his legs, Jacky came and sat on his lap. Ironhide and queen raced down to the river and jumped in. Skids and mud flap ran into the woods fighting, of curse. Sideways running after them, laughing. Ratchet sat under a shade tree by himself. He sighed some, he felt alone.

Ratchet heard crying coming from the woods

"did you hear that?" Ratchet asked his friends.

"what is it, Ratchet" Prime asked "I didn't hear anything"

"never mind then" Ratchet rolled his eyes. Then he hear crying again. This time he got up and went to the woods. Ratchet followed the sound. He looked behind a tree to see a girl laying down on her side, crying. She was wearing light blue jeans with a pink sports bra. She was dirty and looked like she had been through hell.

"are you ok" Ratchet asked.

"please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to" the girl screamed. Not even looking to see who said it.

"shh, shh little one" Ratchet picked the girl up "I promise I won't hurt you"

The girl looked up at him, and smiled. Her eyes started to glow blue then they went back to normal. "thanks, Ratchet"

"what just happened and how do you know my name?" Ratchet put one hand on his hip.

"I will tell you everything but first will you help me?" the girl looked down. Ratchet looked at the girl for a minute, he felt protective over her.

"anything, what is it?" he said looked closely at her.

"my leg, it hurts bad. I know your a medic." the young girl looked at her leg.

"I am a bot medic, I don't do humans" Ratchet said, sitting down on a log.

"I know, but I…..I am…a bot" she said closing her eyes.

"what" Ratchet whispered

"I'm a adaptor" the bot, girl looked up at the old bot. he had a scanner out looking over the girl.

"wow, you are" Ratchet shook his head "I never seen a adaptor that could adapted to skin"

"when a was little, me and my care taker were on the moon. A earth space ship landed there, I got on." She looked down. "you can guess the rest"

" I'm sorry, young one" Ratchet pulled her chin up. "now let me look at your leg."

"thanks"

"what's your name?"

"NBE 2, they call me here. But my real name is Luna"

"autobot, I'm guessing"

"yea" Luna smiled

"where do you live, little one."

"no where"

"how so?" Ratchet was worried

"decepticons" Ratchet looked at her scared

"WHAT"

"Starscream" Luna looked back in his eyes "he came to where the humans kept me, he broke in and came for me. He kept saying that I was the last thing that could help the decepticons destroy earth. I was able to shot at him, he let go. but he stepped on my leg. So I ran or limped into the woods. The lasted thing I heard him scream was 'No one wants you, I am your only hope'"

"that's not true" Ratchet said, quickly. Her fake skin heated up, and she smiled.

"thanks"

"well, I am still wondering why we were not told about this attack" Ratchet said mad. "and your leg, its going to be fine. You will limp around a day or two. that's all" Ratchet started to smile some.

"well, it was not at a base or anything. It was a house were they kept me, that's why you guys were not told"

"oh, ok. you were alone all the time they kept you here?"

She sighed "yea, most of the time."

"I am sorry, little one" a frown took over his face

"hey, not your fault" She said, she tried to stand up, but she fell face first

Two hands saved her "easy" he sighed in relief.

"thanks again" She laughed. She looked at him a started to walk away.

"where are you going" Ratchet said, taking a step toward her.

"I got to find somewhere to sleep tonight before it Rains" they both looked up to see storm clouds.

"come with me, and the others" Ratchet offered "we can kept you save from starscream" Ratchet growled some as he said his name " and i could give you a update and get some dents out" he said pointing at the back o her arms. She looked to see what he was talking about. She had dents that you could see through her skin.

"wow that's pretty bad" she looked at him, he nodded. "well, ok. But let me shad me skin."

"ok, just a little weird to hear" ratchet looked away and laughed.

About ten minutes later. "ok, how do I look?" Luna asked. Ratchet turned, his eyes widen. There stood a 6 foot bot. she was built just like sideways, but her middle was a lot smaller and a big chest plate. She was white and black, she was indeed beautiful. She had the prettiest blue eyes of any bot.

"you look…good, my dear" Ratchet said smiled but sighed in his head. He know he sounded retarded. But she just laughed.

"well, thanks, my good man" they both laughed. Luna limped over to Ratchet.

"oh, let me carry you" Ratchet put her on his shoulder.

"thanks, once again" Luna hugged his head as much as she could "I have only known you for a hour and its been the best hour I have even had."

"aw thanks kid. I have to say same here" Ratchet smiled.

"where is Ratchet?" Sideways asked. All of them looked around. They heard laughing, it got closer and closer. Ratchet walked out of the woods, with a small bot on his neck

"oh, there you are" Ironhide said walking over to him, queen holding his hand.

"this is Ironhide and Queen Bee" Ratchet told the small bot.

"hello, I am Luna" She said. Ironhide nodded but queen looked at her or a minute

"aww, your so cute" She said trying to look at her, but she was still shorter then Ratchet.

"Ironhide get her off of me" Ironhide gigged and grabbed Queen by the hand and they backed up.

Ratchet moved Luna to his hand, as skids and mud flap walked up to her.

"hellooo" skids winked at her. Ratchet growled some under his breath, he pulled Luna closer to him.

"its ok, big guy" Luna whispered to him, patting his hand. Ratchet stopped growling but kept Luna close. Sideways came and said hi and pushed Skids and mud flap out of the way. Bee and honey came up next they said hey and give Ratchet a hug.

"your close to them" Luna smiled

"yea, I raised them, I'll tell you more later" Ratchet just looked straight.

"ok" she looked to see who was coming now. She saw who it was and stood up.

"nice to meet you, Optimus Prime" Luna lowered her head.

"please, call me prime, we are all friends here." Then he looked to Ratchet.

"She is a young bot, autobot" Ratchet brought his free hand up to his chin "she is an adapter. She just reached her spark age, witch Starscream just found out."

"STARSCREAM" they all yelled. Luna nodded.

"I thought he was dead" Bee said, Growling some.

"no, he tried to take me, and he said 'I was the lasted thing that help them destroy earth'"

"umm" Prime thought. "well ,in till we know what's going on you are save with us" Luna saw a black bot next to prime.

"you must be prime's mate to be. Jacky, is it?" Luna smiled

"yes" the pretty beebot came closer to her.

"you are so beautiful, my dear" Luna said looking at her.

"as are you" Jacky said looking back at her.

"thanks" Luna looked at Ratchet.

"I think we all could rested some" Prime said looking at his tired team. "we will head home tomorrow, all of us" Prime said looking to Luna.

"thanks, all of you"

"your part of this family now" Queen said.

"we look out for each other" bee said, holding honey's hand. Ratchet sat Luna down and walked over to river. All the other bots said goodnight to her and they each found a tree a lay under. Luna looked around and saw Ratchet still down by the river. She ran to him. She hated to be alone.

"hey, again, Ratchet" she skipped to him.

"hi" He smiled, he washed his hands off, and looked at Luna. who was looking up at him.

"what" he laughed.

"just thinking"

"about?"

"Ratchet, I was scared in till a meant you. Even when I meant the others I was a little scared, but you kept me close. I felt save" She looked down at the flowing river.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because when a first saw you I felt protective over you" Ratchet said getting up and putting his hand down on the ground so Luna could calm on.

"good" she winked at him. He gigged. They walked pasted the others. Prime and Jacky laying close to each other, sideways and the twins laying in a row. Ratchet smiled and rolled his eyes at those three. Bee and honey holding hands laying on their backs. Ironhide had his arm wrapped around Queen. Ratchet yawned, as well as Luna.

"well, before we go to bed, you wanted to know about how I raised honeybee and Bee." Luna listened close as Ratchet told her the story. They fell asleep, Ratchet laying on his back. One hand behind his head and one around Luna, who was laying on his chest.

When morning came, Ratchet was the first to wake. He yawned and noticed that there was nothing in his hand, he look at his chest. The young bot was gone.

Ratchet jumped up and looked around "Luna" he whispered, worried

Ratchet run down the hill to the river. He looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her.

"Ratchet, are you ok" Bee asked walking toward his farther.

"yea, have you seen Luna though" Ratchet asked looking around.

"she went with the girls for a walk" Bee said, smiling to him.

"oh really, they didn't just let anyone come with them on their walks" Ratchet elbowed Bee, who was just laughing.

"lets go get the boys" Bee stood up, and waited for Ratchet. Hey walked over to Prime who was rubbing his head. The boy twins were fighting, sideways was trying to talk to Prime over them.

"hey hey hey, cut it out" Ratchet said, soft but it made them stop.

"how do you do that" Prime looked to him. Ratchet looking around they were sitting in a circle.

"you learn how to deal with it after awhile, and you learn from it" Ratchet winked at bee.

"sorry, I love to get into trouble" Bee pointed out.

"we all know that" Prime said, rolling his eyes.

"naaa" Bee stock his tong out at him.

"Ratchet can I ask you something?" Skids said, sitting beside him.

"sure" Ratchet looked down to him.

"Luna is an adapter, right?" skids saw Ratchet nod "was is an adapter?"

"well, it's a robot that learns from hearing, watching, and feeling. Luna is the first I have seen to adapted to skin"

"but she could easy been only one to see and feel humans" Sideways pointed out

"true" Ratchet pointed to him "but still, it must have been hard to adapted to skin"

"why is she so small?" Mud flap asked, on the other side of ratchet.

"she wanted to be small like a human, so she told herself to stop growing"

"really, so if I told myself to grow, I would?" Skids asked.

"NO" Ratchet through his hands up "she adapted to the size."

"oh" the twins said.

"but now that she is with use, she may let her body grow some" Prime told the small bots.

"yes" Ratchet said.

"how old is she?" Bee asked

"I would say 18 human years" Ratchet looked to bee

"so she is my age?" Bee pointed to himself

"yep" Ratchet smiled. Bee nodded.

"well, looky here" Sideways looked to the old road, so did the others. Honeybee, yellow Jacket, Queen bee, and Luna were walking toward them. Luna had grown just has Prime pointed out, she was about 9 feet tall now. Jacky and Luna smiled at each other, as they thought about their walk….

1 HOUR AGO

"Luna" Luna was asleep in Ratchet's hand, she thought she was dreaming. Bt she heard it again "Luna" she opened her eyes.

"what" she asked, she looked up to see honeybee.

"we want you to go on a walk with us" Honeybee said, smiling a warn smile.

"ok" Luna smiled back.

"wow, did you grow?" Honeybee noted as She helped Luna out o Ratchet's hand.

Luna looked at herself "I think I'm going to my bot size, I'll be full grown to a couple days"

"cool" Honeybee smiled. "lets go" Luna walked, her legs felt better. They walked toward the road. Queen and Jacky were sitting there.

"hello, my dear" Jacky smiled

"yea, hi" Queen said her arms crossed. Luna could see why she was ironhides spark mate, they both had spunk. They both loved to get their way, but followed orders. Luna liked her paint job . She was yellow with some spots dark and lighter then other.

"ready to go, we will go down the road and back" Honeybee lead the way, queen right behind her. Luna started to walk, when Jacky picked her up . They both smiled at each other.

"hello, my dear, again" Jacky said, looking forward for a minute. She was the prettiest bot of them all, next to Luna. She was solid black, with yellow zigzag lines on her head, arms, and legs. She was also just like Prime, smart and funny. When she was being fun she still so nice and carried herself right.

"so, what should we talk about?" Jacky asked.

"well, I don't care" Luna looked forward.

"what about you?" queen slowed down to walk with Jacky.

"what about" Luna looked to them

"how about, do you remember you care taker?" Honeybee now joined them.

"well, I just remember that he was well known, every time he took me somewhere bots lined up and bowed to him." she thought or a minute "he was big, I was 18 feet when I was born and I still was not even close to half his size. He was grey too."

"did you have a mom or anther care taker" Jacky asked.

"yea, but I think she died when I was young." Luna looked down.

"I'm sorry" Honeybee took her out of Jacky's hands. "I know how you feel, I lost my care takers too"

"I know, Ratchet told me. I'm sorry" Luna looked down. "but you know what's funny, I remember what my mother, as you call it, looks like. But my dad, I cant think of what he looked like, even know he raised me for a couple of years."

"that's been known to happen with many bots, like us" Honeybee said. It was quite for a while.

"so you and Ratchet seem close" queen pointed out.

"yea, I enjoy being with him" she smiled, but she wanted to be with him now.

"yea, I can see that" honeybee smiled "but it's the way you look at him, its like how I look at bee"

"ew, mom. I don't need to know about you and dad" Jacky said, queen just made a funny face.

"sorry, but that's how you look at him" Honey rolled her eyes at her girls.

"really?" Luna said, "is it that bad?"

"so what If you love him" queen said. "I mean he loves you too"

"really?' Luna smiled.

"yea, he acts like it" Jacky said, elbowing her sister. " but you do know he is old?"

"Prime and Ironhide are a lot older then you" Luna talked back, crossing her arms.

"yea, well" Jacky looked away.

"and I'm older then you" Luna smiled at herself "I mean I'm 17 in human years, and you to are like 14, maybe. So its not a big deference"

Honeybee laughed "she has you two here" then she looked to Luna "dear, age is not important, as long as its love."

"thanks" Luna, said standing up in honey's hand.

"and plus I have not seen ratchet this happy in a long time" Honeybee looked at the girls.

"yea, I don't think he as ever been happy" queen giggled.

"I say go or it, girl. It may be the best thing for both of you" Jacky said, taking Luna back from honeybee.

BACK TO NOW

Luna walked over to ratchet and sat on his knee "hello" He said, warmly

"hey" she smiled up at him. Jacky winked at her as she sat down next to prime. Prime smiled at her. Then he looked as queen and Honeybee sat next to their boys.

"did you have a nice walk, my dear" Prime asked Jacky, holding her hand.

"yes, every nice, sweetheart" Jacky batted her eyes at him, it made him gulped. Then Luna know what she was doing, Jacky know she was an adopter . Jacky wanted Luna to copy her, she was helping her. Luna winked back at her, Jacky nodded.

Luna turned to ratchet, who was looked at her. "Ratchet, be a dear and take me down to the river" Luna crossed her legs and bit her finger and looked sneaky up at the older bot.

"of curse, Luna" Ratchet said looking away from the others, he gulped some but tried to hide it. Luna looked to Jacky as Ratchet moved her to his hand and started to walk away. Jacky gave her a thumbs up, they both smiled.

"what was that about?" Prime asked

"a girl thing" Jacky moved closer to prime winking at him, he jumped some.

"Luna we need to talk" ratchet said, smiling at her.

"ok, big boy" she said, ratchet took a deep breath.

"yes, Ratchet" Luna batted her eyes. Ratchet looked back to the others, they couldn't see them.

"what are you doing?" Ratchet crossed his arms and raised a eye.

"what do you mean?" Luna looked away.

"acting like some love struck autobot"

"am not"

"is so, and I know Jacky told you to copy her. I saw yall wink at each other." ratchet pointed to Luna.

"not true, she didn't tell me. She wanted me to adapt to her actions"

"same thing" Ratchet looked away

"I'm sorry, I just wanted you to notice me"

"notice you? Luna, right now you are all I see, hear, and feel" Ratchet said, picking her up.

"really"

"well, yea." it was quite or a minute.

"ratchet, how did you know I was flirting" Luna blushed as she asked.

"I have seen it many times" he said, cocky.

"oh, really"

"yeah, as a medic, I helped many girls who flirted some, but I never flirted back"

"why"

"I never did see the point, I will know when I met the right girl for me"

"have you?" Lana looked into his eyes

Ratchet looked away "what's with all the questions?"

"I want to know" Luna still looking at him, Ratchet opened his mouth to speak but smiled when Prime called for them. Luna rolled her eyes.

"coming" Ratchet started to walk, as he put Luna on the ground. "your getting to big to carry" He winked at her.

"hey now" she smiled and ran to catch up with him. She did notice that she was about 12 feet now. When they got there, all the bots were in car mode. Ratchet transformed.

"what am I going to do" Luna looked at each car.

" go head, I will help her learn how to transform" Prime said. They all sped off down the road. Prime transformed to bot mode.

"ok, see over there" Prime pointed, just over the hill was a small road that was pretty busy.

"yes"

"ok, pick a car that you like then scan it with your processors" Prime made it sound easy. Luna looked at the cars go by, she wanted something like Ratchet. But no ambulance came by, but she saw a black Ford F250 with two police lights on the top. She smiled and her eyes turned into a computer screen. Showing a truck being built.

"got it" Prime smiled

"yep" she looked up at him. She started to transform. Prime looked over the new bot. It was a big Ford F250, white with two big black stripes down each side. With two blue and red lights on the top.

"nice" Prime said crossing his arms.

"want a police escort?' She honked her horn.

"why not" Prime transformed. Luna started.

With in minutes the rest of the bots heard them coming. Prime found his way to the front with Jacky, the black punch bug.

"wow nice look" Ratchet said as Luna drove close to him.

"really, thanks" Ratchet drove on, turning on his radio.

"I like that song, I used to listen to it all the time" Luna's said with spunk.

"really" Ratchet said turning it up some.

BAM! CRASH! Two cars in front of Ratchet and Luna Crashed, Ratchet slammed on his brakes and turned toward the guard rail. He went over in flipping a couple times. Luna stopped just in time, she went into the grass in the middle of the interstate.

" get off this exit" Prime said, followed by the others. He pulled in to a old parking lot. "everyone ok?" he asked.

"yea" Luna sounded scared "where is Ratchet"

"he went over the guard rail and flipped" ironhide said, he even sounded scared.

"no, Ratchet" Luna cried "where are you"

"Ratchet, where are you" Ironhide said going down the highway next to the interstate. Then he saw him, in car mode. The ambulance was laying on its side, with a door half on.

"oh no" Ironhide, ran to his side.

"ratchet" he said tapping him on his hood.

"is it clear" the car asked.

Ironhide rolled his eyes "yea.. you had me worried sick and" irnohide stopped for a minute in till ratchet was done transforming. " poor Luna, she all most broke down on interstate"

"really? Is she ok now?" Ratchet face was filled with worry.

"yea, I guess" Ironhide sat down and pushed a button on his head "ironhide to Prime"

"Ironhide, did you find him" primes asked

"yea" ironhide looked at ratchet who stood up , but fell back down in pain "but ratchet is hurt, ill send you our location"

Ok, see you soon." prime hung up. Ironhide pushed anther button on his chest, it lit up. they be here soon" he added.

"ok" Ratchet said, looked over his arm and hip. They were busted up.

"how bad are you?" Ironhide asked

"I am o…" he was cutoff by Luna who ran to his side. Wrapping his arms around him. "RATCHET, ARE YO OK. DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN " she yelled.

"oh oh, easy, Luna I hurt my arm"

"oh sorry" she said backing off him, but kept his hand in both of hers. He looked at her.

"its ok, my girl. And you grew more, wow" Ratchet said low, only she heard him. She was now, about 18 feet. He pulled her a little closer. She kissed his forehead.

"ratchet, are you ok?" Prime said, followed by the others.

"oh yea, I'll be fine" Ratchet put up his hand, to stop prime form worrying.

"no your not" Honeybee, along with bee came in

"ratchet, your arm is twisted an your hip is sliced." Bee walked to his farther' side.

"its not that bad" Ratchet said trying to get up, Luna dropped his hand and put hers on his shoulders.

"no you don't" she smiled at him

"she's right Ratchet, you always help us. Now let us take care of you" Jacky made her way to the others.

"no really I…." "NO" Skids cut in "really, ratchet this is dumb to fight over."

"ok ok" Ratchet gave in, rolling his eyes.

"good" Luna pushed him down on a log.

"ok, let me look" prime said. Prime looked to see the damage, sideways gently untwisted his arm. Bee welded his hip back, honeybee sanded it.

"wow, thanks. I couldn't have done it better myself" Ratchet looked at his arm.

"hang on" Luna said, she went to pull off her horns off.

"what are you doing" Ratchet grabbed her hand.

"you'll see" she smiled.

"I know what your doing, its not even worth it" Ratchet let go of her, and crossed her arms.

"what is she doing" Queen asked

"like I know" Ironhide said, queen pushed him

"smart ass" she rolled her eyes.

"just let me do it" Luna put her hands on her hips.

"no" ratchet, looked away from her. When he was no looked she broke off her horn "to late" she smirked as she put her horn in his hip.

"Luna" Ratchet looked at her in shook.

"what did you do?" Bee growled at her. He looked at ratchets hip, were she put the horn. It was gone.

"what heck was that?" Mud flap asked.

"I gave him some of my metal" Luna looked toward everyone, they were looked at her like she shot him.

"its nothing bad" Ratchet looked to them, saving her. "it will adapt to my metal helping it heal all the way. witch was dumb" Ratchet glared at Luna.

"oh, shut up. You know it will grow back" Luna hissed at him, pointing to her horn. It was quite or a minute.

"ok, ready to roll on home" Prime asked, they all transformed. They went down the road, they were about 10 minutes from home.

"how do you feel, darling" Luna asked ratchet.

"good, sorry for snapping at you back there" Ratchet noted.

"its alright" She told him.

"good" he giggled. They pulled in to Sam's and Ericka's driveway. They went to the back, into the garage. They transformed.

"how do you like your new home" Ratchet said taking Luna by the hand.

"its perfect" she turned to him, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Ratchet, take her around the place. Sam and Ericka should be home in an hour or so" Prime said, he knew they wanted to be alone.

"ok" ratchet said, leading her out the door. They went to the hill, bee and honey's hill. Ratchet loved to come up here. You could see the city and country side, both. Ratchet sat down in the grass, taking a big inhale.

"ratchet" Luna smiled, Ratchet looked at her. Of curse she had grown more since the wrack. She now was 22 feet.

"you need to stop growing, your going to be taller then me" Ratchet smiled and winked. Ratchet was about 23 or 24 feet.

"yea, I'm done though" she smiled back. "but, ratchet can we talk."

"sure thing, sweet girl" Ratchet pulled her into his lap.

"Ratchet, I love you" she looked deep in his eyes "when you were hurt, I didn't know what to do. I would have done anything to help you. And I still would."

"Luna, I love you too." Ratchet said, he wasn't big on words. She put her forehead to his. They rolled over ratchet stood up pulling her with him. When she was up, Ratchet smiled at her.

"Luna, my dear. Will you bee my spark mate?"

"yes, my love" She said, ratchet picked her up in his arms.

"good" he winked.

Ratchet and Luna went down to tell the others about them, when they heard a car pll in the driveway. They looked to see a taxi.

"SAM" ratchet yelled, looking at Luna. "you got to meet him, and Ericka"

"ok then" Luna laughed, as Ratchet pulled her to the garage. they waited in till the taxi was gone. Ratchet walked out, but Luna stayed to the shadows.

"hello, Ratchet" Ericka said running up to him. He picked her up and held her close to his face. Ericka wrapped her arms around his nose, and gave it a light kiss. The sound of growling and stomping came from the garage.

"Sam, Ericka I want you to meet my spark mate, Luna" Ratchet pointed his whole hand toward her. Lena walked out toward them.

"hello" she said, taking Ratchets hand and smiling to them.

"nice to meet you, I'm Sam" Sam walked slower.

"and I am Ericka" Ericka ran up to her. Luna couldn't help but to pick her up. "your so pretty" she added.

"well, thanks. So are you, my dear" Luna smiled at her.

"thanks" Ericka patted her on the finger.

"how was everything while we were gone" Sam asked Ratchet.

Ratchet looked to Luna, and winked and laughed "same old, same old"

"yea, good" Ericka looked at Ratchet, half smiling "we saw the news, I saw a yellow ambulance flipped over in the back ground and then it was gone in minutes" Ericka pt her hands on her hips

"oh well. Everything is ok now, no harm done" Ratchet told her

"well, ok then" Sam smiled at his car's farther "oh, by the way, where is everyone"

"out and about" Luna smiled at him, putting Ericka down with Sam. Just about then a yellow blur came down the driveway. It transformed.

"oh lord Bee" Sam smirked as bee picked him up.

"Sam its so good to see you" Bee swirled around then sit down, still holding Sam. Bee took his other hand and picked up Ericka.

"hello, sweet pea" Ericka smiled at him

"hey, Ericka. I missed you" Bee held her close to his eyes.

"as did I" Ericka kissed him on the cheek and hugging his face. Bee laughed. All the other came as well. They said their hi's and each got a hg and kiss from Ericka. Sam just patted them on the hand.

"everyone, Luna and I have decided to become mates" ratchet said, holding Luna close.

"that's great" Prime said smiling.

"that means your a grandma" skids joked

"oh, yea" Luna looked to queen and Jacky "good" Luna smiled.

"and a mom, well, in a way" Bee said, walking to Luna and hugging his step-mom. As well as Honeybee.

Ratchet pulled bee and honey in for a hg. One nder each arm.

"well, don't forget about a brother or sister" Ratchet said, winking at Luna. She just smiled and blow him a kiss.

"ok..ewwwwww" honeybee pushed ratchet away "I don't need to know that".

"yea, really" bee added.

"sorry, my boy" ratchet rded bee's head.

"well, I think we all fond some to love" Ericka walked forward. "prime and Jacky, you two are perfect for each other." Ericka looked to ironhide and queen who were making funny faces at each other "well, at least to you will newer get bored with each other" they all three laughed hard. "Bee and Honey, I don't even need to say anything" She smiled her pretty smile at them. "and Ratchet, I told you there was a perfect girl for you, and you fond her"

Then she looked to mudflat, skids, and sideways "and yall" Sideways picked her up, they all leaned in "if you are good, I may hock you up with their kids" all if they laughed every load.

"sounds good" sideways said, putting her back down.

"and Ericka and Sam" Prime said.

"yes, I am be new. But even I can see and eel the love you two share" Luna said

"thanks, all of you"

"nothing to thank us for" mud flap pushed through the bots

"we are a family" queen smiled at ironhide

"we stay together" ironhide said, smiling back at queen

"till the end" honey said

"and even after that" Jacky added

"the family of humans and bots, together as one" Prime said, speaking as a leader and farther.


End file.
